The Halfblood Meet
by war is intresting 123445
Summary: Percy Gets kicked out of shool again . And has to go to highschool in Vigina,but things take a uninspected turn when he meets Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Percy's POV

''Why do I have to go to a school in Virgina?'' I asked my mom for the 13 time. ''Because dear, you almost blew up Goode with Riptide.''

Well it wasn't my fault monsters tried to eat me. I was staying with my Mom's friend who had there boys and one girl. I was going to some highschool as a sophmore. When we finally arrived mom asked ''please do not blow up the school'' ''I'll try'' I repied. When I knocked on the door he was meet by a girl my age in a T-shirt and shorts. She let me in and introduced myself and walked inside where there boys were waiting. ''S'up Perec.'' said the tallest who was built like a football player. ''Hi'' said the shortest who looked like a baseball player. The last nodded in my direction he also was built like a baseball player. Their names where Derrick,Adam,and Troy[ironic right?]. The girl was named Kelesy. ''So!'' yelled Adam,''welcome to hell!''

Me, Adam, Derrick,and Troy were watching tevelsion. Troy threw me a Coke. Adam zoned out for sec. ''Yo Adam!'' shouted Troy. ''What!'' yelled back Adam. ''You zoned out'' said Troy. ''Sorry,just thinking about her'' replied Adam.''Who's her?'' I asked. ''Olny the hottest and most popular girl in are school.'' said Adam. While they were discussing her my thoughts turned to my best friend Annabeth. When I stared at her firece gray eyes my hands turning her hair over-No! I wasn't falling for my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Percy's POV

That morning we were going to school[joy]. I vistied the office to get my scheduale. I then met Troy,Dirreck,and Adam at the door. We went to our lockers. Troy started a conversation with Adam about their gloves. Dirreck just sighed,''Why can't anyone else be obbsesed about football!'' I laughed. And when I was opening my locker, I unsipped my backback and looked at my ballpoint pen. When no one was looking I uncapped it just to know it still wroked, then quickly recapped it. I noticed Dirreck trying to look over my shoulder,''What's that?''

''Damn!'' I whispered in Greek, I held it up ''Just a pen.''

''Oh,look its the popular/hot girl'' said Adam. I looked over and froze.

Annabeth's POV

I sat their thinking about class. My friend Jesse said ''Did you see the new guy? He's soooo hot!'' Kelesy walked up and lauged and said ''Guess who he is staying with?'' Why shook are heads as to show her we didn't now. ''Me!'' she shouted. ''Apperently his mom and mine went to colloge together and became really good friends. Jesse and Kelesy countined to talk about him. My thoughts wandered to Percy Jackson, thinking about his sea green eyes and black untidy hair and-No,I wasn't falling for my best friend a tugging at the back of my mind said similarity. I didn't understand it so pushed it away. ''Oh, there he is!'' said Jesse. I looked over and saw a heavily tanned boy my age in a T-shirt and cargo shorts he smelled faintly of the ocean. When I saw his face my heart almost skipped a beat. It was Percy with his sea green eyes and great smile and-_No!_ Jesse said ''Annabeth he looks like he want's to make out with you!'' Kelesy frowned and said ''Oh no I called dips!'' I walked over to him and gave him a hug and said ''I missed you.''

He held on a bit longer then needed, but I enjoyed it. ''Jesse,Kelesy meet my best friend Percy Jackson.'' I looked at Percy's eyes and tought I saw saddnes flash. ''Oh, Annabeth you could have said you were his friend!'' said Kelesy she obviously wanted to be more. Percy frowned at her and a little spark of hope ignited in my chest but I quickly distingusied it. We were standing close together and his hand keep brushing aganist mine and I would feel a spark whenever that happened. He asked to see my schedule and I let him a smile played on his lips and said ''We have all the same classes at the same time except archetictcire and marine biology. ''Come Seaweed Brain lets go to homeroom'', I grabbed his hand and lead the way. Even through that small touch excitment rolled through my fingers.

At the end of school everyone except me and Percy were still in school I pretended not to notice,but when he saw he walked over and said ''How was school?'' I said wonderfull in replye. I started to say ''You and ug-'' but stopped and looked away embarresed. Percy said ''Well I think I have somethings in comoon with someone here.'' I think he leaned in first but wasn't sure. A'll I knew was that damn well sure wasn't going to argue. I could feel his warm breath and just before are lips meet, ''Oh there you are Percy'' said Kelesy trying to look pretty. I was hurt but we all piled out of school walking home


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

We walked home in silence. I could tell Annabeth felt hurt about missing the kiss so did I. Damnit! Are lips were so close. As we turned down the alley we meet Derrick,Adam, and Troy were waiting for us. We truged on towards the turn were I was going along with my roomates and Annabeth started to walk the opposite way. First we gave hugges and said good-bye. I could smell her lush hair as we turned away. I walked on in dissappiontment,but then heard a yell and grunt that scared me half to death. But what sent chills down my back was how I regonized the voice. Annabeth I ran off in her direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

When I heard Annabeth scream,I rushed over. As I was passing a alley, I noticed a shoe near the entrance. I picked it up it was Annabeth's my heart almost stopped. I causisliy walked down the alley,I noticed a weird sound as if someone was rumiging through a bag. I looked over and saw Annabeth unconsious and a man rifileing through her bookbag. ''Hey!'' I yelled. He looked up and pulled a knife. ''Stay back son and you and miss hottie don't get it''. He looked at Annabeth with longing. I realized he was planning to do things to Annabeth that no one should do to Annabeth. I was so mad I ran right at him. He instanly tried to stab me, but I rolled to the left and tried to kick his legs from beneth him. He was ready for this and stabbed me in my left arm. I pulled out the knife and used the handle to hit him on his forehead. He didn't even have time to grunt before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I took the knife and cut some fabric to cover my wound. I held my knife to the man's just in case he tried to make a break for it. When Annabeth woke up she just sat in my lap and shiverd and passed out,I could tell she knew how close she came to being raped. We waited untill a police patrol rolled past. I waved him down and he took the evil man. I walked Annabeth home and took her dagger just in case. I put a protective arm around her waist. When we got to the door of her house she stared at me and whisperd,''Thank you.'' I nodded in repile. Again we started to lean in and I could fell the electricty. Then Kelesy rolled up in the car and honked. I sighed and gave Annabeth a hug and left.

Annabeth's POV

Gods! What would I do without Seaweed Brain,I coudn't belive how close I came to benig raped. I also coudn't belive the nerve of Kelesy. Percy said he's going to walk me home from now on. To be honest when he said that my heart sored and tried not show excitment when I told my Dad everthing including Percy's promise he told me to go to bed and would right to the princebele that I got sick when I got home to be excused of homework. I nodded and whent to bed


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Troy's POV

When Percy told us that Annabeth almost got raped. Adam yelled in outrage. Derrick looked horrified and I just sat their with my mouth wide open. But Percy looked stony,I could he felt stronger about this then us because he has been her best friend but also because [we all knew this cept Kelesy]. That the boy really liked that girl. He put his hands in his face and sighed. He then said ''Don't tell anyone about this.'' He put his hands in pocket and muttered ''damn'' and he ran out the door, but right before he left into afternoon I noticed something in his pocket,a dagger. I looked at Adam and Derrick confoused but they looked just like me Kelesy didn't notice [because she was staring at his back].

Percy's POV

I just relized I still had Annabeth's knife. I ran back to her house and knocked on the door. opened the door and I handed him Annabeth's dagger. He stared at me and said ''Thank you,thank you so much.'' I shrugged and was about to turn away when he said,''Percy Annabeth said you made a promise,what was that?''

I said ''To walk her home.''

Mr. Chase's POV

I closed the door. I noticed that Annabeth would really like this promise. One she was safe,Two she liked Percy,but not just as friend but as something more. My thoughts then drifted to that asshole,son of a bitch who thought he could do that to my daughter.

Annabeth's POV

I kept thinking about Percy's promise. It seems strange I still excitment even after what almost happened. Deep in my gut I knew I loved Percy, but Kelesy woudn't allow it. I sighed and touched the gray hair I had from taking Atals' burden. I really hoped Seaweed Brain liked me too. I gripped the hilt of my dagger Dad gave back to me. I thought about the Battle of the Labrinty. 18 campers died and then my thoughts drifted towards a differnt time. Helens. I remebered how Percy joked about Troy's name he joked ''_Wonder when the are gonna gram a wooden horse down his throat._'' I then thought about the temple I designed and wondered about load bearing joints...

A/N Sorry about speeling and grammar I have disgraphia. If you don't know what it is look it up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

I woke up and popped out of bed. Thank the gods it was saturdy. But part of me was sad because today I woudn't be walking home Annabeth. Since Tuesday I've walked her home and of Friday we almost kissed again, just as we where Kelesy showed up in the car. Damn! Can't I just get lucky once. I sighed and picked up the dagger Annabeth gave me. Apperantly she had two. I remeber what she said ''_Take this Percy, your gonna need it._''

I shoved the dagger into the pocket of my jeans. I threw on my Camp Half-blood T-shirt and walked into the creek behind the house. It was fun to go to school in the city, but live near the creek. I grabbed Riptide and went into the woods to pracitce.

I was hacking and slashing trees and thinking about the week. Damn Kelesy. Whack. Damn the rapist. Whack. I was about to hack another tree when I heard a low growl I turned and saw a hellhound. I froze up and it slashed my leg. I yelled in anger and cut the damn thing. I felt succeous untill I saw my leg, I was bleeding really bad. I went right into the creek and passed out.

Annabeth's POV

When Troy called me saying Percy had been gone for 3 hours I threw on a coat, sheathed my dagger and ran out the door.

When I finally arrived I asked what was going on. Troy said, ''He said he was going out do some camp stuff, what the hell is camp.''

''Nothing''

Kelesy began, ''Well hes been upset since Friday when you tried to kiss him. I mean what else says slu-'' she didn't get to finish because I slapped her hard. I ran out near the creek where Percy was passed out. When I saw his leg which was cut deepely even though he was in water. I grabbed his arm and he woke up and gave me a huge hug. As we walked back Kelesy ran up and said ''There you are baby!''

I knew she was just trying to get on my nereves but it worked. Percy looked up shocked and then I stormed away. ''Annabeth wait-'' began Percy but I ran away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

Omy Gods! That little...Kelesy! We where just leaving the woods my arm around Annabeth's to keep support. I said in her ear, ''It was a dog.'' She looked at me and nodded as we bounded out of the woods. Kelesy,Derrick,Adam,and Troy were wating for us. I almost slipped on the terrian. Kelesy looked at me with lust and said, ''There you are baby!'' Annabeth looked at me and anger flashed in her eyes. She let go of me and stormed away. I called ''Annabeth wait! please come back!'' , but I don't even think she heard me. I glared at Kelesy who was looking at Annabeth's back with triumtp. I ran up stairs and bolted into my room and slamed the door behind me. I almost screamend in my pillow _''WHAT THE HELL!'' _I went into my bathroom and opened the cabenit door and took a golden drachma out and fingered it. I considered calling Annabeth. But then I rememberd her angry face. I sighed and took a nap.

Annabeth's POV

I walked into my room and shut the door. I thought about what had happend and almost cried. I thought about the look of shock on Percy's face. I sighed and sat there for about an hour thinking about today and yesterday and Percy's promise.

I finally worked up the couarge and headed back for his house.

Percy's POV

I sat with Troy, Derrick, Adam, and Kelesy in the living room. I completely ignored Kelesy. They asked me to down, they wanted to know about the cut. I thought ''Oh Damn! What am I going to say.'' So I just sat their in silence. Finally Kelesy said, '' Percy you don't have to tell me what happened. Because I will always be here for you not like Anna-'' I cut her off.

''You idiot! You always look at me with your stupid grin! You want me to think about you! But I think about Annabeth! Why do you think I cared so much about her almost getting raped! Notice all these cuts!You notice Annabeth has all the cuts too ! No you don't! I fought so many times for her! Can't you tell I'am in love with her!'' I heard footsteps down the hall and saw Annabeth staring with her eyes wide open. ''Sorroy didn't mean for you to he-''

Annabeth's POV

When I finally got enough courge I was walking into the house in the living room. ''Percy you don't have to tell me what happened. Because I will always be here for you,not like Anna -'' I was about ready to go out and stab her untill I heard Percy's voice. ''You idiot! You always look at me with your stupid grin! You want me to think about you! But I think about Annabeth! Why do you think I cared so much about her almost getting raped! Notice all these cuts! You notice Annabeth has all the cuts to! No you don't! I foughet somany monsters for her! Can't you tell I am in love with her!'' I stared hard at Percy and thought_ Percy Jackson loves me! _Then he finally noticed me he started ''Sorry didn't mean for you to he-'' but he got cut of by Troy, who stood up and left the room. Along with Adam, Derrick, and Kelesy, [who had to get dragged out]. I snapped back to Percy and went to sit next to him. He sat their as I sat down. I kissed him on the lips while he played with my hair. I thought nothing good get better. I let out a long sigh. We both stared at each other and kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaptrer 8

Percy's POV

When I woke up today my first thoughts where,_''I have Annabeth now.''_ I threw on some cholths and went onto the computer and got onto facebook where Annabeth was online.

**Hi,Annabeth.**

**Hi,Seaweed Brain.**

**How's it going?**

**Pretty good, tomoorow we have school.**

**I know, so all see you in every class!**

**Yep, pretty much.**

**Love you Wisegirl.**

**Love you Percy.**

And with that I logged off. I grabbed my pen and dagger and went into the living room humming along. I was triling the dagger in my fingers, when Adam and Troy walked in. ''Hi guys!'' I said. Troy stared at me in astonishment, ''Where'd you get the dagger?''

I looked at him with suprise. Then a feeling of dread started wheing me down. I took out my mobile and called Annabeth,

'' Annabeth?''

'' Yes Percy?''

''We have a problem.''

''What's that?''

''I think I might have found two demigods.''


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

When Percy told me that there where two demigods I felt stunned. He told me it was Troy and Adam. I rushed over to his house and he opened the door he kissed me and I kissed back and told him we should talk about this on the couch. We started whispering, we finally decided not to bring them to camp untill monsters relized who they where.

He sat up and said, ''Let's go into the woods. We can train.'' I followed him. He brought out riptide and started stabbing the trees. I brought out my dagger and started hacking trees. After about 3 hours we where excausted. Percy leand agansit a tree and I sat on his lap while he played whith my hair I felt safe and fell asleep.

Percy's POV

When Annabeth fell asleep I just smiled and kissed her forhead. I thought about Adam and Troy. It made alought of sense. But then I thought about Derrick...how he saw my pen...He saw riptide! But that could what right now for the first time since I got here I felt happy, happy I got kicked out of Goode. I also fell asleep my hand still in Annabeth's hair.

Annabeth's POV

When I woke up about half'n hour later. Percy was awake and playing with my hair. ''Rise and shine sleepy girl!'' I smiled and sat up he told me about how we both took naps for about half'n hour and about Derrick. It was a good thing we both we where powerful demigods we could probaly mask thier secnt. We both grabbed our weponds and walked arm in arm back to the house. I was smiling, as I left He gave me one last kiss and he ended up walking me home. When we got to the front door it was pretty much the best kiss of all time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Troy's POV

When I saw the dagger in Percy's hand I thought he looked really suprised when I saw it. Then he called Annabeth. In there conversation I caught one thing demi-. I have no idea what this meant Me, Adam, and Derrick sat down we all saw him have a dagger like when he ran to Annabeth's house. It made no sence, we dropped it.

Percy's POV

I walked towards Annabeth' s house humming along and right when I got to the door of the house, someone popped out of the woods, it was Nico di Angelio. I knew what was coming and I braced myself. He asked, ''Have you thought about my plan?'' he asked.

''No.'' I replied. He sighed and looked weird and then muttered something about bacon and walked into the shadows. I knocked on Annabeth's door. She ansewerd and we went into the woods to practice, but not before we kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Annabeth's POV

I invited Percy over for dinner and a movie,[ which would probaly make Kelesy mad.] Thankfully he said yes! I waited on the couch for Percy to arrive the school week went by really fast and thankfully no monsters attacked! While I was humming I noticed the portarit of Athena and thought Oh oh! I was about to take it down when the door bell rang. I walked towards the door and opened it. Seaweed Brain walked and inside and he glanced at the portarit of Athena and muttered something about bacon. I smiled gave him a kiss. ''Come on, lets have dinner.''

Percy's POV

I thought the dinner was really good. Chicken with something or other. After dinner me and Annabeth hit the couch I sat with my arm around her as the hero in the movie slashed his sword across the enemy's stomach. After about an hour I realized it was 9:00pm and I was tired. Annabeth looked almost asleep and I laid across the couch and Annabeth snuggled into me. I smiled and played with her betiful blond hair. She fell asleep in about 15 minuties. I joined her in about another 10. I will admit this was one of the best nights of my life,[if not the best].

Mr. Chase's POV

I had to call Percy's gaurdian to let her now Percy was spending the night. I put a blanket over them. I noticed Percy had the slightest amount of lipstick on his own lips, I had to smile at that. I also noticed how his hand was in my daughters hair. It made me smile even more.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV

When I woke up I could feel Percy's warm touch. I looked over and saw a smile still on Percy's face. I looked at my watch. It was 6:30. I kissed Percy and he woke up,knew it! We both streched and sat up the blanket falling off. He looked at the blanket with puzzelment I shrughed. ''Wood's?'' he asked. ''Woods.'' I replied.

We both were locked in sword combat, sweat was dripping down his face. When I got my knife at his neck, he stood there for a second. Then tackeld me, we both fell over laughing. We walked back to Percy's roommates house. And that's when we noticed the drancene.

We looked at each other for about 5 seconds then charged the drancene never had a chance. Adam, Troy, and Derrick were hitting the monsters with hammers. Troy rolled and brained one. I heard a scream and saw Kelesy getting dragged away. Thats when the flying chariot hit. The monsters looked at it and 6 half-bloods drooped on them. I was confused but I remembered Percy pulling out a drachma. The half-bloods where whiring and cutting, but a camper in grey armor and black camo pants was slashed across his chest. He was killed instanely, I saw his face and I whisperd, ''Malcom?'' Percy must have heard me and looked over and his face turned stony, he shouted, ''Kill them, kill them all!'' After about two more mintues it ended. 1 camper dead two wounded. We looked at the fresh demigods, finally Troy yelled,''What the hell was that!''


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Troy's POV

My mind was still wheeling from the fight. My sister got dragged away, one guy was dead, and two were wounded. And they came from a freakin' flying chariot! Oh and almost forgot...I brained a freakin' monster!

We were piled into the cariot while a guy named Micheal Yew poured something they called nectar on a guy named Beckendorf. When we arrived in a camp we were greeted by excited people in orange t's. When Percy and Annabeth brought out the broken body of the dead guy. Everyone stopped and saterd while two blonde guys who looked alought like Annabeth brought out a silk grey prye with a sword embeded in the middle.

The campers burned the prye. I got the short version from Chiron, I was the son of Apollo as where my brothers but not my sister. Things would just get stranger.

Percy's POV

Annabeth lit the prye,tears streaming down her face. When she sat back down next to me I told her something in her ear, ''Malcom would always ask when I was going to ask you out.'' She gave a small smile and wiped her tears. Then Chiron clopped up and said, ''Percy, Annabeth, Troy, Derrick, and Adam please come here.''

When we got close enough he said one word, ''oracle.''


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy's POV

I walked up nevously to the attic. We were on a mission to save Kelesy. The oracle sat their with blank eyes, but then her propechy started.

_Five shall go to save the lost one._

_One shall be pirced by a arrow raing death._

_One shall be killed by spear in hand._

_Finally at heavy costs they shall prevail._

When I told Chiron the prophecy he looked troubled.

_TWO DAYS LATER_

Me, Annabeth, Troy, Adam, and Derrick where ready to ship out to save Kelesy. I thought I knew at least one of the deaths, but I was afriad to say.

After hours of treking through the woods we found something horrifing. A half-blood who went M.I.A. a few days ago had his throat slit. Annabeth looked down and said guys, I think we found the enemy base.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Percy's POV

We tried sneaking in but something happend, we got caught. We were lead to a room and thrown in there, for a few hours nothing happened.

Then a Titian with dark hair walked in flanked by two drancece. ''Atlas'' I growled. He chuckled and looked at Annabeth strangely then my thoughts drifted to the first day of school...the alley. I charged at Atlas but on his right a drancece lifted her spear and I ran striat into it, I gasped for air and rememberd the prochecy,''_one shall be pirced by spear in hand_'' The death I predicted happend and I passed out.

Annabeth's POV

Percy! Percy! Wake up where my thoughts and that was when all hell broke loose the first arrow struck a drancece. More poured out the next door and the hunters were hacked at and stabbed. But then I felt a pain in my cheset where a arrow was stuck. I blacked out

Adam's POV

One of the hunters checked Percy and Annabeth's pulses, she shook her head and sighed. Kelesy was badly shaken from her experince. A hunter but two sheets over them. I knew in my head that their would be dirtier cards to play,but not now. Now was peace. Suudenly A tennager in a T-shirt and jeans apperared out of nowhereand he said,''Not all prohices have to come true.'' He disappered and I heard gasping and coughing from under the sheets. I spark of hope flutterd in his chest. He would keep his fingers crossed

**Adam would live to 19 and then get killed by a hellhound**

**Troy and Derrick both died in the second giant war.**

**Annabeth and Percy got married at 21 and have 3 kids.**

**Kelesy now works as a Marine Sharp-shooter. **

**The END**


End file.
